Seeing Double
by MewAngelWings
Summary: Erik is taken to the year 2011 where he meets the female reincarnation of himself: a young girl named Erika. Will he finally get the love and acceptance he deserves? ErikXOC
1. Prologue

Erik was tired. The incident at the opera was over and Christine was gone. What would he live for now? His life was gone; he no longer had his muse to help him write his music.

Yes, he was lonely. With the lasso in his hand he pondered what to do next. Should he end it here? Was this really what his life would end as? His life was miserable enough before Christine left and now he felt like each of the mirrors he smashed earlier represented his life.

But he knew he could have a second chance. That machine he built last year! Maybe it would help him find a new life with people who would accept him for who he was - and possibly - he could find someone to love him.

He decided - he would go to a new time, a new world. Erik would leave every memory and every single thing that reminded him of Christine. The past is the past and he need to find a new future.

That's what he was looking for: a future. He wasn't very old, only the age of thirty-two. He still had some good years left in him. He still had a chance in life. Erik strode over the organ and pulled a lever disguised as a candle. The organ slid open to a medium-sized, dimly lit room. Inside the room was a strange metal box. You would think it was another torture device that he created; but it wasn't. This was something that not even the modern world had succeeded in yet: a time machine.

As Erik entered the narrow door in the side of the Time Machine, he felt a cold shudder go through him.

2011

Erika felt a cold shudder go through her as she put on her costume. "Probably a draft in here," she murmured.

She looked to her left as she felt a tiny breeze. There was a man. His clothing was horrendously old-fashioned - a white shirt opened at the chest, black tight pants, a cape, and the one piece that intrigued her - a mask.

It wasn't a large mask; it wasn't even normal. It was a white half-mask. It covered exactly half of his face. Erika recognized him somehow - she felt an inner connection. She felt drawn to him, as if a cord was attached in her mind and his. His gaze met hers and she felt some feeling rise up within her. What was this feeling? Déjà vu perhaps?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I forgot to put an author's note in the first chapter but I might as well put it here. Anyway, this is a collab story that I'm doing with my friend who is also posting the story on her quizilla profile (link in next chapter). Thanks to her I might actually finish one of my stories for once LOL. Anyways, for those who are confused by some of the stuff, my friend and I had this idea that Erik should be reincarnated as a 21****st**** century teenager and that she would remember everything from her past life as the Phantom and be called Erika. We randomly decided to try and see if we could have a little romance between Erika and the actual Erik. Our Erik is based off the 2004 Phantom mixed with some of the personalities of the Leroux Erik.**

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE! FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS IDEA IS GROSS REMEMBER THAT ERIKA AND ERIK ONLY SHARE THE SAME MIND AND MEMORIES, THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY OTHER WAY THAN THAT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I ONLY OWN ERIKA.**

Erika decided to take action against this strange being. She ran to her closet and pulled out her sword. It was an exact replica of the sword found in the Opera House. She pointed it at the man. His sword somehow flew from its sheath on his belt and into his hand.

"You have exactly three seconds to get out of my house before I slice you into ribbons." She said threatening voice.

Erik was shocked at her bluff. He knew she wouldn't do it - she was a lady for Pete's sake - and her hands were shaking. Her face showed no fear while her eyes conveyed the hidden anxiety.

"Miss, you misunderstand me. I only wish to know where I am." The words tumbled out of his mouth as if his thoughts were no longer his.

"So...are you drunk, high, or just completely insane?" Erika asked, her anxiety leaving.

"I suppose the latter?" Erik said questioningly. "I could ask the same of you."

"My answer would be all of the above," Erika said, carelessly throwing her sword onto her bed. As if one, the Phantom's sword landed in the same place.

There was a violent shutter that brought the two to their knees - face to face. They looked first at each other, then towards the swords. They had fused - one side his ebony, and the other her crystal. Erik ran to his sword and cried out.

"What the hell did you do to my sword?"

Erika stood up calmly and replied:

"_I_ did nothing. Maybe it was _you_."

"_I_ wouldn't do anything of the sort to a lady's _PRIZED_ possession," Erik retorted, picking up the 'ruined' sword.

"_Prized_ possession? Psh. I bought it for fifty cents at the weekly flea market. I can just go buy another one tomorrow," Erika said, walking towards him.

"What the hell did you do to my sword?" He exclaimed again, clearly not listening.

"I didn't touch it you cheeky bastard!" Erika screamed at him. "Gustav! There's a boy in my room!"

"If it's another one of those emo boys..."

"They're goth!"

"...goth boys, he has three seconds to get out! One! Two - open the trap-door! Three!" Gustav yelled, walking up the ladder and into the attic 'Erika's room'. Erik deftly slid under the bed. Gustav showed his face, violin in hand.

"Are you going as angry Beethoven?" Erika asked as she gazed with a 'are you serious' look. He nodded.

"Where's the boy?"

"He's right ... or was, there," Erika said, pointing to where Erik used to be.

Gustav gazed at the empty spot that she was looking at and sighed. Gustav and his family had accepted Erika's 'mental disorders' when they took her in when she was younger. At first, his wife said it would be best to send Erika off to a mental institute, but Gustav had already began to think of Erika as a second daughter, and Christine liked the idea of having an older sister to look up to. Though Erika claimed to be a reincarnation of the fictional Phantom from Gaston Leroux's book, he just didn't have the heart to try to tell her that it wasn't possible, since it seemed that that one thought was the only thing keeping her 'sane.'

"Finish getting dressed and we'll see you in thirty minutes," Gustav said, patting her head. He walked down the latter and closed the door with a thud. Erik slid out from under her bed.

"You could have gotten me killed!"

"Obviously i didn't do my job fuckin' well enough!" Erika exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"A lady doesn't use language."

"A gentleman doesn't appear in a lady's dressing room."

"That was an accident," Erik admitted.

"How the hell can that be an accident? Did you use a time machine or something?" Erik looked at her, his eyes conveying his guilt. "Either one of us is insane or one of us is telling the truth."

**Author's Note: Well, that's the second chapter Hope you guys are liking the story so far. The next chapter will be up in a few minutes. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's the third chapter like I said! I hope you guys like the story and if you have questions about the story please feel free to message me. By the way, here's the link to my collab partner's quizilla profile where she has this posted as well. (Link:** **.com/user/lizardbeth2626/profile/) The story is under the same name as it does here: "Seeing Double." Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ERIK OR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, ALTHOUGH I OWN 99% OF ERIKA SINCE THE ERIK SIDE OF HER WAS CREATED BY GASTON LEROUX AND MY FRIENDS AND I ONLY MADE UP HER FEMALE FORM.**

"Well," Erika started. "I guess until we figure out what's going on we might as well find out some stuff about each other's names." She stepped towards Erik with her hand outstretched for him to shake.

"I'm Erika Maylene Destler," Erika announced. Erik was startled. Her name was exactly like his! How was this possible? How could there be two Erik Destlers in the world?

Erik stared in shock at Erika while the latter began to get nervous under his constant staring.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Erik broke out of his initial shock and cleared his dry throat.

"In a matter of coincidence, ma cherie, I too, am Erik Destler," he stated. Now it was Erika's turn to be shocked. A man appeared in her room with the same hair, eyes, and name. How creepy could this be?

"Am i being punk'd?" Erika asked in an amused tone.

"What?" Erik asked, utterly confused.

"I bet i am," Erika said as she began to search the room. "Ashton Kutcher or someone is going to pop out from the closet and say 'You've been punk'd!"

Erik watched as she got on her hands and knees looking under the bed. She stood up and proceeded in her search.

"I assure you, mademoiselle, that this is no jest if that is what you are implying."

"Did Christine put you up to this?"

"Christine? She's here too?" Erik asked, looking around.

"Oops, I forgot. Christine is my best friend and adopted sister. _Yours_ died years ago. She's probably moth-ridden right now, and is completley hideous!" Erika said, smirking at him.

"Christine will always be beautiful to me!" Erik said, his eyes flashing with fury. Christine, Erika's step-sister, walked through the trap door, dressed as Bloody Mary.

"Who are you?" Erik asked, ignoring Erika to talk to his newfangled friend.

"Christine Daae..." Christine answered timidly. She didn't know who this strange man was and why he looked excited yet scared at her appearance.

"Really? You're still alive?" Erik was ecstatic at the idea. Maybe Christine could learn to love him in this world! At first her appearance left him wondering what happened to her pretty face but upon closer inspection he realized it was stage make-up. Looking past the make-up he saw that Christine looked different than he remembered: curly blonde hair and blue eyes replaced the mahogany hair and hazel eyes he had loved.

"Um...what did I survive? Erika, get your emo boyfriend away!" Christine cried.

"Why does everyone think we're emo? We're goth i tell you!" Erika sighed in exasperation.

"What's emo?" Erik asked, opening a mascara tube.

"Christine, Erika!" Gustav cried.

"Coming Dad! Erika we have to get to the party; can't leave all those people waiting on Halloween," Christine said as she began to descend the ladder. Erika nodded in agreement but turned to Erik before going down the ladder.

"Erik, stay here. Don't move," Erika said slowly, as if speaking to a child. He gave her a confused look but stayed anyway. Once Erika finished climbing down the ladder Christine helped Erika close the trap door.

"What if he doesn't stay?" Christine asked.

"That's why we have locks that lock locks," Erika said, holding up numerous keys and locks. After the locks were applied, the Phantom spoke: "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"You'll survive," Erika said, walking away.

"If i get hungry, can I eat the powder on your vanity?"

"If you feel like dying and making me happy, yes," Erika snapped.

"Are you serious?" Christine asked.

"No, I'm completley joking," Erika said sarcastically. "Let's just forget him for a few hours and get through tonight, ok?"

"Okay," Christine said unsurely.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded any new chapters for this story but things have been hectic for me this week. I meant to get this chapter out at the beginning of the week but the rough draft has been sitting in my room and I forgot about it so…**

**Erika: Just start the story already!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Well here it is guys, hope you enjoy and PLEASE send me a review, I would really like to know if you all actually like the story so far. Plus, to let you know, Christine and Raoul are already together in this. **

**DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I ONLY OWN ERIKA!**

Gustav and the girls drove to the Halloween party that was annually held at the Chagny house. As they arrived, Mr. Chagny opened the door for them and greeted them with a friendly smile. With a smirk and a wink at the girls, Mr. Gustav turned and hollered into the house:

"Raoul, your girlfriends are here!"

"I'm not his girlfriend," Exclaimed an offended Erika. "I'm just here for the food." Erika walked past Mr. Chagny and into the house tugging a blushing Christine with her.

Both girls were the beauties of the party that night, and there was no one who would disagree with you on that. Erika wore a Victorian inspired black gown that came up just an inch above her knee. The dress was partly covered by a long cream colored coat that barely touched the ground. On top of the coat was a black and white swirl corset that held it all together. Erika's stockings were fishnet and black high heel thigh high boots. Her long black hair was done up in a ponytail and her make-up was a done in a dramatic black smoky-eye style.

Christine was the opposite of Erika's sophisticated look. She was blood and gore – something very out of the norm for her. There was "blood" dripping from her mouth and down her neck meeting a fake, bloody slit that looked as if the girl had a run in with Sweeney Todd. Her costume itself was beautiful – if you didn't count the many fake tears, blood and leaves in it. It was a long black prom dress with many different swirls and sparkly stars that made her shine in the light. Christine's usually neat, curly blonde hair was matted with fake mud, leaves and blood and her make-up was dark eye shadow that surrounded her eyes making her look like a zombie. Yet, somehow, she was still a very beautiful girl.

Christine gazed up the staircase and saw Raoul at the top of them. She smiled shyly as she realized that their costumes practically matched with him being Jack the Ripper! They were the perfect horror couple.

Christine rushed up the stairs to him leaving an annoyed Erika behind getting some fruit punch. Raoul smiled lovingly at her when she got to him and he held out his arm for her to take. Together, they descended the staircase as everyone awed at how cute (horribly cute) the couple looked.

"Oh good lord," Erika moaned as she threw her drink at them. However, it missed it original target and splashed onto 8 innocent bystanders. They all looked around in disgust and confusion for the person who did that to them while Erika rushed to hide under the snack table.

Once Christine and Raoul got to the bottom of the stair case, Christine excused herself to look for Erika. After five minutes of looking Christine was about to give up until she noticed Erika's arm come out from under the table cloth and snatch a few brownies before zooming back under the table. Christine sighed and walked over to the table and lifted the table cloth, revealing Erika with a handful of brownies halfway to her mouth.

"I like chocolate," Erika said in a child-like voice while giving Christine a sheepish look.

"I know, but you know what happened when you eat chocolate…" Christine's sentence trailed off as she watched Erika's pupils get larger as well as her smile. Right then, the DJ decided to play Nightwish's cover of "The Phantom of the Opera" **(AN: For those of you who haven't heard Noghtwish's cover of that song…. IT IS AWSOME! Go check it out some time!).**

"Oh no…no no no…" Christine began to mutter as Erika quickly got up and ran to the dance floor. "Aw crap, there she goes."

Erika was now busting moves on the dance floor while shouting, "THIS IS MY JAM, MAN!" She looked at Christine who just shook her head at her step-sister while Raoul came behind her and placed his arm around Christine's waist.

"She's a weird one, hmm?" Raoul asked.

"Just a smidge," Christine admitted.

Gustav came over – or more like stumbled over – to check on his daughters. He had a large smile on his face as he slurred, "Whatever alcohol they put in the punch its fantastic!"

Christine smiled at her father's slurred tone and patted his shoulder, which almost knocked him over. "I think we should get you home, dad." She said and then turned to Raoul. "Will you please go get Erika for me?"

"Sure,"

As Christine and Gustav walked to car Gustav asked, "Whose gonna drive us?"

"I will, dad, I have my license now, remember?" Christine quietly told him.

Raoul shook his head at the two and headed over to where Erik was still dancing.

"Erika…"

"Goodbye," Erika said, walking away from him. Raoul gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed Erika's hand as he spun her around to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened," He started. "Just because you think I slandered you…" Erika cut him off.

"You did slander me, you bastard!" She screeched, her British accent coming on thick as she spoke. "You told Christine that I lost my virginity to you! You and she both know that I didn't but the kids from high school still think I did! Do you know how hard it was for me before we graduated high school?" Erika continued to yell.

"Erika, please calm down," Raoul tried to say, but the words didn't reach Erika's ears.

"You will never regain your place in my respect, Raoul de Chagny." Erika sneered. As she turned on her heel and left for the door she yelled over her shoulder, "Adieu, Monsieur Chagny. Qúand vous allez á dormir, jevous priedre passé réveiller."

Raoul, not knowing French, looked very confused at her words. So, bringing out his IPhone he searched for the English translation which read: 'Goodbye, Mr. Chagny. When you go to sleep, I pray you don't wake up." Angered by this, he stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut with a bang.

Once back at the house, Erika and Christine helped their drunk father to his room. Once they had him in bed Christine told Erika to check on Erik. Unwillingly, Erika walked to the trapdoor that led to her room in the attic and opened it up. Erik immediately rushed to it.

"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed. "I thought you'd never return!"

"Yeah, yeah," Erika sighed. "I'm tired and since I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom." Erik looked at her eyes and noticed how 'not in the mood' she was. Never had Erik been scared of a woman before, but now seemed like a good exception.

He silently followed her to the guest bedroom but not without passing Gustav's bedroom. As they passed by Gustav yelled out drunkenly, "Call me if you two need anything: water, food, condoms!" Christine blushed at the last thing her father said while Erika grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him to the guest bedroom.

As she made sure Erik was comfortable she said, "If you need anything, just ask."

"I do have one thing I would like to ask," Erik said.

"What?"

"What are condoms?" Erik asked.

Erika blushed as she sped towards the door, "Just shut up and go to sleep!"

Erika swore that she could here Gustav and Christine laughing as she rushed by their rooms. She knew that tomorrow was surely not going to be a good day at all.

**AN: So, how'd you like it? Once again, please review because I would like to see if you guys like the story. I know Erik seems a little OC but just call culture shock for now ;). Anyways, next chapter should be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**MewAngelWings: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but it has been crazy! I've had finals to study for and my family came over for the week so I've been pretty busy. Fair warning, the next chapter might not be updated until January 5****th****. This is due to the fact that the girl I'm doing this with is going to be in Oregon for Christmas. Anyway, there might be a chapter sooner if I am able to contact her over Christmas Break.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CHARACTERS, GASTON LEROUX DOES. I DO OWN ERIKA AND THE REST OF THE CHARACTER'S STRANGE PERSONALITIES!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Erika woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread washing over her. She would have to face Erik today. She got out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy bunny slipped and opened the trap door. She slowly went down the stairs and shuffled over to the bathroom where she proceeded to take a shower and avoid the coming talk with Erik.

Once she was finished and had nothing else to stall time with she went over to Christine's room. Erika found the blonde sitting at her vanity, tying her curly blonde hair up into a ponytail. Christine noticed Erika in her mirror and also noticed the sour expression on her step-sister's face.

"Have you spoken to your emo boyfriend yet?" Christine asked with a giggle.

"We're Goth and no I haven't," Erika replied whilst rolling her eyes.

"You should," Christine started. "Before he rapes you," Christine exclaimed with a fit of laughter.

Erika, having enough of Christine's laughter, nonchalantly replied, "He wouldn't rape us, he's murder us in our sleep." Christine's laughter came to an abrupt stop upon hearing that.

"He would?" Christine screamed.

"You really don't understand sarcasm, do you?" Erika asked annoyed. Christine was about to defend herself but decided against it.

The two of them went down into the dining room where they saw Erik sitting at the table with Gustav holding a flashlight in Erik's face a shouting out random questions.

"Who are you and why are you here? Where did you come from? Are you here to steal my food?" Gustav yelled.

Erik, being scared of a man for the first time in his life, replied, "I am Erik Destler, I have no clue why I am here, I am from France, and I would like some food." Erika snorted when she heard Erik's answer.

"YOU GET NO FOOD UNTIL YOU STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" Gustav yelled.

"I came here to start a new life; I have committed a terrible crime back in France," But Erik was cut off once again by Gustav's yelling.

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE?"

"Actually, about three people – but that's not the point!" Erik defended.

"WELL GET TO THE POINT!" By now, Gustav was seething in anger and impatience.

Erika decided that this had been going on for two long and walked over to help Erik out.

"Dad, you need to stop," She said as she let Erik stand up from the chair he was sitting in. "I need him un-traumatized for when I talk to him."

"Fine," Gustav sighed. Christine giggled at her father's antics and walked over to the coffee pot.

Erika led Erik out of the kitchen and into the living. It was now or never.

"Your father scares me," Erik murmured.

"I know," Erika sighed. "But, right now we need to talk. Okay, so we know you used the time machine we built to get here."

"Excuse me?" Erik asked, "I don't remember anyone else building that time machine but me."

"Buddy, if you haven't gotten it by now let me make it clear to you," Erika said with a frustrated sigh. "This is the year 2011, meaning, I am you reincarnation." Erika said slowly.

Erik froze at this. He had read about the belief of reincarnation but never thought it possible, until now. It did make sense; she looked as if she was his twin sister – minus the deformity – and acted like him as well. She had knowledge about him that others didn't, she was…. him.

"Hello," Erika said, waving a hand in front of Erik's blank face. "Anyone home,"

Erik blinked but still stared at her with a wary gaze. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked, mostly to himself. "There are two me's in this world,"

"Exactly," Erika sighed. She sort of felt sorry for him. She knew how shocked he must've been feeling, she felt it herself when she got her first memory of her past life. Erika had felt shock, confusion, and… _discomfort_ in her own body.

Having the memories and the knowledge of being a man in her past life made her very insecure about herself. She would wear baggy clothing to hide her body; she couldn't look at herself in the mirror unless she had to for months. Once Erika knew this secret about herself it was like she was learning how to do the girlie stuff she use to do all over again.

Erika wasn't even her real name; it was Arianna. Once her memories as Erik returned though, she didn't feel comfortable with being called that: she wanted to be called Erik once more. But she realized that it was a boy's name and it would be less strange if she changed her name to Erika. She started to feel contempt with her knowledge; she started to do her makeup and wear women's clothes. Sure, they were from Hot Topic, but Erika, in both lives, had always felt comfortable in the color black.

Then, she got adopted by Christine's family. At first, knowing that Christine was the reincarnation of the girl that rejected Erika as Erik in her past life made Erika be resentful and hateful towards the poor girl. But Erika came to realize that Christine would never have the knowledge or the memories of her past life as Christine Daae, opera singer and Erik's life. Then Raoul came into the picture.

Erika didn't even know why or how it happened but suddenly she was in love with the reincarnation of the very man who took Christine from her in her past life. Putting her hate for him aside she allowed herself to be in love and to be loved by him. Why? Maybe as subconscious revenge to Christine for what happened in their past lives.

But Raoul lost interest in Erika and left Erika for Christine. Hate could be felt floating around and towards the two girls. But Christine didn't, and still doesn't realize, that all the rumors that Raoul had told about Erik were false. Erika never slept with Raoul, Erika never cheated on him, and Erika never hit him. Erika was heartbroken yes, but that heartbreak turned into regret and hate. Regret for falling for him in the first place and hate for what he did to her.

Christine and Erika later made up but there has been hurt feelings between Raoul and Erika ever since. It is why Erika is so rude to him now.

She was happy with her life, but now it was ruined by her past self coming to the 21st century in a time machine. But still, there was a pull to her old self that didn't understand.

Snapping out of her thoughts Erika looked down at Erik.

"Look," she said. "You can stay here and live with us in this world but we're going to have to change some of you back history."

Erik silently watched her.

"First off, you cannot talk about our past as the Phantom, people will only laugh and lock you in a mental asylum if you do." Erika started. Erik nodded to show he was listening. "Alright, now here is your life in this world. You are Erik Destler, age 30, music instructor extraordinaire. You have lived all over the world, but France is home. Your business here in America is to offer me and Christine jobs in the Philharmonic Choir." Erik finished. "You got all that?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so," Erik said. Erik then got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "At least sing for me so that I know you could possibly be in a Philharmonic Choir."

"We're the same person so you know I can sing." Erika snapped.

"How do I know you can still sing? You are my reincarnation, so this is a new body. For all I know you haven't been trained to sing and now sound horrible." Erik fought back. He stood up to face her. Erika knew she wasn't going to win this unless she told him the truth.

"I still can sing and was considered the best in the world," Erika started. "But that was before I stopped singing."

"When was that?" Erik asked.

"It was when I was six," Erika said.

"Why did you stop if you were so highly accomplished in the music world?" Erik asked. He didn't understand. If she was one of the best in the world, why did she stop? _What _made her stop? Music was a part of Erik's soul, he would die without it. If Erika was him in the future world then wouldn't it be the same for her?

"I lost my reason to sing," Erika whispered, sounding like she was ready to cry. This proved to Erik that music still was a part of her, but it was gone. He couldn't sense the art and inspiration that should've been in her.

"Surly you can sing again," He murmured, tilting her chin up so that her eyes met his gaze. "Music comes from the heart; it will help you find a reason again."

"Funny thing is – I don't have one," Erika said bitterly. She then turned on her heel and left the room with a shocked Erik behind her.

**AN: Yay! Now we know why they look and think a like! Plus you guys got to see what it was like for Erika after she got her memories as Erik. Please review! If you review I will post another chapter about Erik and his time up in the attic and when Erika left him in the guest bedroom!**


	6. AN

**AN: Okay, I know I'm not supposed to post an author's note as a chapter but from the reviews I've gotten some people are kind of confused. One question I got was about why Erika wouldn't have memories of using the time machine and everything that would happen between her and Erik. I will probably explain this in the next chapter or so. Erika wouldn't have Erik's memories of going to the 21****st**** century and meeting herself because it's like you make one decision while in another lifetime you come to the same decision but choose differently. Erika, when she was Erik, chose not to use the time machine and died a few weeks later. But Erik, for some reason, decided to use the time machine. That's the best answer I can give for it.**

**So please keep reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Thanks for reading!**

** ~MewAngelWings**


	7. Wow Erik

**MewAngelWings: Hey guys! So, in the last chapter I promised that if you all review I would give you guys a special chapter that was about what Erik was doing while locked in Erika's room. Well… you guys reviewed! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I know it's a little late but here is the Erik chapter I promised! **

** PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TOTAL CRACK!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, I ONLY OWN ERIKA!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

To the untrained eye, Erik sitting on Erika's bed would look absolutely normal. But being our fan-selves, we know there is something hiding there that we all must investigate.

"Well, what now?" Erik asked himself. He heard Christine and Erika talking.

"What if he gets out?" Christine asked.

"That's why we have locks that lock locks," Erika replied.

"Wait, what?" Erik cried, trying to slide the trapdoor open. "Psh, she thinks that mere locks can keep the _OPERA GHOST_ in?"

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

"Mere locks can keep the Opera Ghost in," Erik sobbed. "I am SO pathetic!" He was kneeling on the floor near the trapdoor.

_**ONE MINUTE LATER**_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Erik yelled, running around in circles on the rug covering the trapdoor. He stopped suddenly and flopped on the floor in a star-position – thinking.

"I'm hungry," he said, sitting up. "What could I eat?" Erik got up and walked around the room, looking for things to eat. "I could eat that weird powder that I found…but Erika said I would die…ha-HA! I can't die, I'm the Phantom of the Opera!" Erik opened the container of blush and put some in his mouth.

"ACK, UGH this is horrible! Water…there – in the bottle!" he cried, picking up Erika's body spray. He sprayed some into his mouth.

"AAAH! That was even worse!" Erik looked around for something to wash out his mouth. That's when he spotted a vase full of flowers. He removed the flowers and pulled some of the water into his mouth. He gargled it for a moment before climbing to the window, opening it and spitting out his water into the street.

"I still need something to do…" Erik muttered, looking around. He saw a journal and smirked. He opened it to the middle and started reading.

_OMG I met Erik today! Oh my gosh he is SO hot! He is the most amazing guy ever! He's –ugh – I want to just hold him and kiss him and…hm._ Erik smiled and read more – still holding the flowers. Every single entry was about him and how much Erika loved him. Erik started picking the petals off of the flower.

"She loves me, she loves me. She loves me, she loves me," Erik said in a sing-song voice. When he finished plucking all of the petals, he looked at the ground. Spelled out in petals was "SHE HATES YOU MORON!" Erik sat on Erika's bed. He found a tube that he had seen Erika use to suck things up. Maybe it would work for the petals! He pulled out the tube and pressed the button on the side like she had done. Nothing happened. Erik frowned. Then he remembered that a cord had come from the contraption to the wall. He found the end of the cord and found the holes it went in. He hit the switch again and the thing came to life. However – instead of sucking the petals up, it blew things out everywhere. Erik let go of it, trying to turn it off, but he couldn't. Finally he pulled the plug and the contraption stopped. Erik couldn't take much more!

Erik sniffed and pulled himself into a corner. He found a book about him, Christine, Raoul and some other girl. He read it, but was horrified at the events in the story. He was portrayed as a hopeless romantic and a pathetic pansy! Not like the Erik Destler he was! He kept rifling through all of Erika's things when he found a large pink rectangle. It seemed to be made of rubber.

"What does this do?" Erik asked himself. He threw it against the wall. It came back and hit him in the face, but it cleared part of the wall of its grime. Erik just couldn't win!

"I guess I'll just have to sing then," he decided. After three notes escaped his lips, the neighbor started yelling.

"DAMMIT GUSTAV! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Erik stopped and curled up on Erika's bed until they all got home. He heard all the locks snap and he stood up, brushing off his clothes as best he could. She sent him downstairs and when morning came, he heard a yell.

"Erik! What the hell did you do in my room?"

"That's a long story, Mademoiselle," Erik started, putting on his charm and praying that his fast talking would save him from the coming punishment.

**MewAngelWings: There ya have it, folks! The special chapter I promised ya! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! The next chapter should hopefully be out in the next week or two. Please review and bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Erik followed her like a lost puppy.

"One has to have a heart to live," he argued.

Erika sighed and turned to face him.

"I have a heart," she replied. "But it is stone cold."

Erik looked at her and could see how tired her eyes looked; as if her heart and soul had been beaten time and time again. He knew what she felt – he had felt it many times before. She was heartbroken, sick – if not physically than mentally, and she was tired.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden." The words tumbled out of his mouth as if pulled by an unseen string. He had never apologized to anyone – not even the Sultana – but Erika had that effect on him. He had never done that with anyone else – why would a common woman like her have such an effect on _**HIM?**_ He was the Phantom of the Opera – there were stories about him for Christine's sake – and he could be softened by a mere girl. Maybe he felt comfortable with her considering their strange bond to each other.

"Erik, look me in the eye," Erika commanded gently. Erik did as she asked. "I will never regret having you here. You are welcome here as long as you wish."

"The word that parts us will not be spoken by me," Erik said, smiling at her softly.

"Then the two of us will grow old with no one but each other for the rest of our lives," she said with a small smirk, imagining the two of them knitting like old ladies on her front porch. She chuckled. Erik remembered when Madame Giry had said the same thing to him when she took him to the Opera Populaire. But she had left him and married the man of her dreams – left him like everyone always did.

"Erik?" Erika's hand reached for his. Erik jerked back to reality and stiffened. He couldn't allow her to be close to him. He saw the confusion on her face and gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for your sentiments, Mademoiselle," he said stiltedly, leaving the area they had been talking in. Erika, noticing his sudden mood change, became angered. Yes, being his reincarnation gave her understanding of Erik's mood swings, but it didn't help her mood swings.

"What is your problem?" Erika cried, walking after him.

"My problem?" Erik asked, raising his voice. He had never raised his voice at a woman before, but with Erika he knew he could make an exception. "You are the one who locked me in your bedroom for hours on end!"

"I didn't want you getting into everything!"

"I'm not a child, Madam," Erik said, his tone deadly.

"Says the man who was in shock of a vacuum cleaner! Says the man who can't stay out of a girl's room! Says the man who would wander the streets in awe of everything because he isn't even from here!" Erika screamed. Suddenly a crash came from the adjoining room. Fight forgotten, Erik pulled his dagger out from his boot and stood in the defensive position in front of Erika. The two of them walked slowly to the room. Erik peeked around the corner and saw Erika's father covered in eggs and pancakes. Erika slowly lowered Erik's dagger, but he stayed in front of her. Erika sighed and gently pushed past Erik and walked towards the table.

"What happened?" Erika asked, surprised when Erik pulled her chair out for her.

"I tripped on the rug. Who's your friend?" Gustav asked. Clearly he had been too drunk the other night to remember Erika taking Erik to the guest bedroom and too hung over that morning to remember interrogating poor Erik.

"Erik. He came to offer me a job in an International Chorale." Erika silenced Erik's protests with one look. "He's the director."

"But you don't sing anymore," Christine said gently.

"He is here nevertheless and we need to treat him well." This was pointed at her father.

"Of course," Gustav said, nodding but looking at Erik suspiciously. "Whatever you say, love."

"He is a friend of mine," Erika said, putting some food on a plate and passing it to Erik.

"Yes, Erika and I go back quite a ways. She is just what I'm looking for in our Chorale," Erik said, putting on his charm and praying it would convince them.

"My daughter doesn't sing, Sir. And may I ask where you are from exactly?"

"I am from France, called in for special work with this city's local group. Even if the Mademoiselle does not sing, she could be my assistant director."

"Assistant director? Erika you're not seriously going to work for this guy, are you? I don't even know him!" Gustav exclaimed.

"You may not, dad, but I do. I knew him from when I was at the orphanage." Erika said.

"Orphanage?" Erik whispered, confused.

"Later," Erika whispered harshly in his ear. Erik shut his mouth knowing that she would tell him when she was ready.

"Erika, sweetie, I just don't feel comfortable with this. You hate music which is why you don't sing," Gustav said as he sat down. Erik raised an eyebrow at Erika noticing that she had been lying to her adopted family about her reasons for not singing.

"I know, dad. But I feel like this could be a chance to get me out of my shell and help me get over my problems. Music frees people, and I hope it can free me." Erika quietly explained.

Christine giggled and began to quietly sing, "…let your soul take you where you long to be!" **(AN: Lol, I love Music of the Night!)** Erik looked at Christine in shock at the fact that she randomly started singing. Erika, however, caught Christine's reference and quietly laughed.

"Erika, I guess that whatever you do I'll have to support you." Gustav sighed.

"The Monsieur-"

"I am staying until I receive an answer from her." Gustav blanched at the thought. Erika took a long time to make decisions about anything – she was horribly indecisive.

"If it is all right with you," Erika added hastily. She pleaded with him in her eyes. She couldn't push Erik out now – he hadn't given her very many answers and besides, they somehow had a connection. It bugged her that she was so connected to her past but, then again, who wasn't?

"Of course," Gustav said. "As long as you need. You should ask Christine actually – I'm leaving on tour in a few days."

"How long this time?" Christine asked, finally through with singing Music of the Night under her breath.

"Six months." Erika pouted externally but was internally grateful. That was plenty of time to figure out how to get Erik home.

"You won't have to worry about their protection Monsieur Daae. They will be safe as long as I am around," Erik said, flashing a charming smile. Gustav saw right through Erik. Something about him and Erika was off, but he didn't know what. They were hiding whatever it was from him – he could tell.

"But will they be safe from you?" Gustav asked, standing up at the table. Erika gasped and Erik's smile faltered.

"You have my word as a gentleman-"

"Ha! Some good that is in this day in age!" Gustav snorted.

"I swear on my word as a gentleman and all that matters in this world that if any harm comes to your daughters while I am with them I will deal with myself as harshly as you would," Erik said. Again the words bubbled out from him as if beckoned by an unseen force. Why did these random words fall form his lips? Erika was smiling at him and his stomach fluttered. No, no, no – he was not going to fall in love again, especially with his reincarnation. That would be…wrong…wouldn't it?

"I hope you are a man of your word, Monsieur," Gustav answered, shaking Erik's hand. It was official. Now Erik couldn't get out of anything he had just almost unwittingly promised. _**Damn**_.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Been busy over here; trying to catch up with all the missing school work I have and I have recently found out that I am allergic to Gluten. For those who don't know, Gluten is anything made with wheat, soy, malt, and barley. Sucks, right? At least I can eat things made with rice flour, so I still get cookies and cake But they have to be made with rice flour instead of wheat flour. Oh well, enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I ONLY OWN ERIKA. (Though I wish I owned Erik)**

Breakfast went by painfully slow – not to mention awkward. Gustav ate as quickly and quietly as he could while watching Erik out of the corner of his eye. Christine sat on Gustav's right, feeling the tension in the air. She decided to get up and leave. This left Erik, Erika and Gustav in awkward silence.

Soon, breakfast was over and Gustav was loading his suitcases into the car.

"Erika, you know where all the important numbers are," Gustav said. "And the gun." Gustav glared at Erik. Erik visibly squirmed under Gustav's heavy glare.

"Don't worry dad," Erika sighed with a smile. "We'll be fine."

"Don't worry – I'll keep them safe," Erik promised as he placed his hands on Erika's shoulders. Erika visibly stiffened as her father's glare became more menacing. Erik noticed as well and quickly removed his hands.

"You better," Gustav muttered. Still watching Erik, Gustav walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in. He started the car and backed out of the driveway and into the street.

"Well I think dad just _**loves**_ Erik," Christine said sarcastically. Erika groaned and walked back inside the house. Christine and Erik followed.

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Christine asked after the door had slammed shut.

"He's come to offer us a job in-"

"CUT THE CRAP ERIKA!" Christine yelled. She drew in a breath and continued quietly. "I know he's not really a director for the International Philharmonic Choir. I mean, would a director dress in clothes from the 19th century? Would he come wearing a mask? Would he come and try to take care of us if he barely knew you?"

"Fine. Christine, meet Erik. He's my-"

"Cousin!" Erik blurted, cutting Erika off. She glared.

"Christine, he's my-"

"Cousin! Erika just wishes we could be _**more**_ than distant relatives and refuses to believe that we are in fact related," Erik said, turning his charm on. He couldn't trust anyone except Erika with his secret! What was she doing? She would ruin him and more innocent people would have to be killed! What in the world was Erika doing.

"STOP TRYING TO SHUT ME UP ERIK!" Erika yelled, shoving him into the closed door. "Christine-"

"ERIKA!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I WILL BE HEARD!" Erika bellowed, the sheer power of her voice blowing Erik away. She shoved him into the door once again. How could a voice like _THAT_ be inside such a small body? _**Ah, but wasn't that what he thought about Christine before**_…and with that thought, all the memories of the Opera house came flooding back to him. Could a voice better than Christine's be locked inside of Erika?

"Erik is the real Phantom of the Opera. He has no idea why he is here, but he is and he deserves at least a place to stay. Thank you for understanding," Erika said, pulling Erik up off the ground.

"No problem. You know where the gun is – just in case," Christine said vaguely, walking away. One person down, one to go – Gustav.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter was so short guys. But I'm currently working on a bonus chapter as a belated Valentines Day chapter. It will be up in a few minutes. Anyways, thanks for reading and continue to review because they make me happy. **


	10. Holiday Drama

**AN: Okay, so here is the bonus Valentine's Day Chapter! Please note that this is only a foreshadowing of things to come in later chapters which is why Erika and Erik are already together in this chapter. Plus, I must warn you now that all bonus chapters (except for this one and maybe a few others) are going to be complete crack. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! **

When Raoul walked into Christine's room he was shocked at the scene before him. Erik's head was in Erika's lap while she had Christine's extra-hold sculpting hair gel in front of her. She was making shapes out of Erik's hair – a heart, a sword and something else…

He turned to Christine who was writing a letter. He slammed his hands on Christine's desk. She jumped before looking up.

"Can I help you, hun?"

"I love you 5ever," Raoul told her. Christine looked at him confusedly.

"Dat mean he luv her moar den 4evr!" Erika exclaimed, laughing.

"Aw Raoul, that's sweet!" Christine said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Only for the most beautiful woman in the world," he said. Erika gagged, pretending to throw up. Christine and Erik looked at each other, puzzled.

"Are you ok?" Erik asked, patting her back.

"Sorry, used pick-up lines make me gag," Erika said, making Raoul glare at her.

"I thought it was cute," Christine said, kissing Raoul's cheek.

"Only for you, love," Raoul said with a charming smile. Erika went into a sneezing fit, making Christine begin to be a little concerned.

"Are you ok?" Christine asked, running from Raoul's arms to Erika who was still sneezing. Raoul glared. There was only enough room for Erika _**OR**_ Raoul in Christine's life – and he wasn't leaving without a long fight.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit," Erika remarked, returning Raoul's glare with equal intensity. She hated it when he was around on Valentine's Day. It would remind her of when he had promised all those things to her. She glared at Raoul with all the hate that filled her being. Erik felt it radiating off of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed a little and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I still hate him," Erika muttered. Erik chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, I hate him too," he laughed. Raoul was talking to Christine.

"We could go to my house, no one's home and that means that the entire house is open to bang in," Raoul said, winking.

"RAOUL!"

"What?"

"Why the hell would you even ask me that? You know where I stand on this," Christine cried.

"Because YOLO – You Only Live Once," Raoul said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you know that YOLO means 'You Obviously Lack Originality'? Erika asked, cocking her head at an angle like a puppy. Christine laughed as Raoul racked his brain for a comeback. When Christine noticed that some serious shit was about to hit the fan, she took Erik out of the room and closed the door.

"Don't you know that you no longer matter to me? Don't you know that you no longer have any hold over me? Don't you understand? We're over and I will NEVER take you back!" Raoul retorted, his voice starting soft and ending in a yell.

"Raoul, I am asking you politely to leave."

"You think that you can toss me out? You don't own this house!"

"I can and will. Gustav adopted me, and with me being older than Christine, this is my house in his absence. I am asking you once again to leave. If you do not leave, I will call in Erik to do as he pleases."

"Psh – I'm not leaving," Raoul said, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Erik?" Erika called. Erik ran into the room, noose in hand.

"Where – who?" Erik asked gleefully. Erika nodded to Raoul. Erik smirked evilly before throwing the noose around unobservant Raoul's neck – tightening it.

"You cannot win! Noting can save you from the wrath of the-Erik!"

"Erik, let him go!" Christine cried, running into the room and pulling on Erik's arms.

"No! He has hurt Erika for the last time! Where are you fine words no?" Erik yelled. Raoul choked.

"Order your fine horses now, 'Raise up your hand to the level of your eye'; nothing can save you no except perhaps – Christine!" Erika sang softly. Her eyes flashed open from all of the flashbacks from the Opera Populaire. Raoul's near death, Christine's kiss, the ring. No, Erika thought. Not again! She grabbed Erik and her sword and screamed. They all turned to watch her. Erika threw the sword and it cut the rope hanging Raoul. He fell and Christine held him.

"I will not watch it play out again," Erika said, straightening and walking from the room. Raoul was confused.

"Again? What?" Erik dropped his end of the rope and ran out the front door and after Erika.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," Erik said, holding her shoulders.

"I'm' sorry. It was my fault for even allowing it to happen. I'm supposed to be the adult here and I played the petty child."

"No! He had no right to do that to you – you stood up for yourself. You did correctly," Erik said, shaking her shoulders gently. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "If he ever speaks to you like that again I will not contain myself."

"Let me in on it, ok?" Erika chuckled.

"I got this for you. Happy Saint Valentine's Day," Erik said, handing Erika a feather rose.

"Fake? You couldn't afford a real one?" Erika joked, smiling.

"I will love you until this rose dies."

"I will love you as long as this rose lives. Happy Valentine's Day Erik."

"Happy Valentine's Day Erika."

**AN: Aw, wasn't the ending sweet? :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this late – very late – Valentine's Day gift from me. Thank you guys for all the reviews I've gotten for this story! Please continue reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter out by the end of the week. **


	11. SHOPPING!

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my friend (the girl helping me write this) and I got into a bit of a writer's block and boredom with this story. So, to get ourselves inspired again we watched Phantom 25****th**** Anniversary MANY times. Anyways, hopefully we'll be able to get the next chapter out soon and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) By the way, thank you for all the reviews I've been receiving, I'm glad that you all like the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, ERIK, CHRISTINE, OR ROAUL! ALL CREDIT GOES TO GASTON LEROUX AND ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER! I ONLY OWN ERIKA!**

The first few weeks were a bit awkward for the trio living in the house. The embarrassment was mostly on Erik's part – Erika would walk into his room to get something and see him shirtless. Quickly, he would grab his shirt or a blanket to cover himself, but Erika didn't seem fazed by it. She didn't even give him a second glance most times. On one such occasion, Erik finally asked the question that was bugging him.

"Erika, why don't you blush or even give me a second glance when I'm half-naked?" Erika just laughed.

"Welcome to modern society. Let's go buy you some new clothes," she said. "Christine, grab your purse, we're going shopping!" Immediately a squeal was heard throughout the house before pounding feet made Christine arrive at the door.

"Are we seriously going shopping?" Christine asked incredulously. Erika nodded. She squealed before noticing Erik's shirtless frame. "Nice body." Erik smiled before realizing his nudity. His smile dropped and his shirt was slipped on. The trio drove into Los Angeles – the Grove shopping center. The first store was Pac Sun. Erika outfitted Erik with a pair of skater-style jeans and a polo shirt. He didn't mind it, but he wanted something different. Erika gave him a v-neck T-shirt and a purple sweatshirt. He couldn't pull off the look.

"Not your style. Let's go somewhere else before Christine has a panic attack," Erika suggested, looking at her friend's shaking and hyperventilating frame. They walked over to the nearby Abercrombie and Fitch. Being Tuesday, shirtless models were working the store. Erik was appalled. Here they were walking around with only half of their clothes on! Sure they had nice muscles and all, but he did too! At least he had a sense of decency!

"Hey, can you help us?" Erika asked, stroking the bicep of a worker. He smiled charmingly and flexed his muscle. Erika smiled up at him.

"What can I help you with?"

"My friend here is outdated. Can you help us fix him?" she pleaded, a flirting tone in her voice. Erik was steaming inside. How dare he touch her! She was ignoring him and flirting with the shop worker – touching his bicep or toned chest. Finally, Christine whisked Erik away with more jeans and T-shirts. Erik tried them all on – much to Christine's delight – and he didn't really dislike any of them. Erika was silently judging each outfit before giving her approval. The salesman was still there, helping where needed. Erik tried to be congenial, but he couldn't help but feel animosity towards the man. Erika was always next to him, stroking his muscles and making Erik jealous. Christine nearly laughed at him.

"What's wrong Erik?" she held his arm.

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked, looking at Erika who was laughing at something the man had said.

"A modern life that you plan her a part of. She's trying to make you jealous."

"It's definitely working. I have a body like that! See?" Erik asked, pulling off his shirt. Christine saw that he was right – he did have a VERY nice body. She had only caught a glimpse earlier that morning and realized that there was a lot more than what she saw. "Is it because I don't believe in Topless Tuesday?"

"That's all it is."

"So I have to flaunt this?" Erik asked, pointing to his chiseled abs.

"That's what this society is about. Flaunt what you have so people will like you," Christine said, slightly making a motion. Erika seemed disinterested in what the salesman was saying and walked toward Erik and Christine. She looped her arm through his, her other arm stroking his bicep.

"I thought he was yours," Erik murmured, trying not to convey his pleasure at her choosing him.

"Nick is too…I don't know. All I know is that you seem to be doing well in your campaign for my heart," Erika said, flashing him a charming smile and winking at Christine.

"You have a LONG ways to go," Christine whispered to Erik. The smile that had been on his face dropped. How could he be so far away? Christine had never been this hard to get…

After a few more hours of shopping (mostly done by Christine and her many over-drawn credit/debit cards), the group made it back to the house where Erik changed into a pair of 'gym shorts' and a 'T-shirt'. He sat on the couch, waiting for Christine or Erika to turn on the magic box called a 'television'. Erika liked the murder mysteries (always a personal favorite of his) while Christine like the sappy romance dramas. Erik could always tell the plot lines and would tell the girls what was going to happen. Before either of the girls did so, a knock was heard. Christine clamored to answer it.

"Come in Raoul!" she cooed, closing the door. Erik stood (bad habit) and Erika headed towards the kitchen after rolling her eyes at the two; Erik followed her.

"May I hide in here too?" he asked, picking up a dirty dish. Erika laughed.

"Only if you earn your keep," And thus, Dishwasher!Erik was born. The two worked in sync until Erik noticed a dark mark on Erika's arm.

"What's that?" he asked, touching the black mark. She hissed when he touched it as if he had burned her. He felt pain shoot up his right arm. What was with this? More of the reincarnation/time-space barrier stuff?

"Nothing of too much importance," Erika said. As she went back to what she was doing, Erik noticed she had the body and look of a natural singer. He came and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned against her.

"Thank you for a great day and the new clothes," Erik said, his head next to hers – making their cheeks touch.

"No problem."

"May I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" Erika seemed unfazed by the man attached to her back – she was washing dishes!

"When we go out in public, will you make sure Christine doesn't make me look like Raoul?" Erika laughed at his simple request.

"Yes I will. I will also glower at any girls that make attempts to get close to you unless you specifically say otherwise," Erika said, placing the last dish away.

"I thought I was supposed to protect you. I guess it'll be the other way around," Erik said, smiling. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek softly before walking away and smiling like an idiot.

Erika stood in the kitchen, hand to her tingling cheek. She had been kissed on the cheek many times – by many people – but none of them had felt like this. Something was wrong with her and him – and she needed to find out before either of them fell too hard.

**AN: Well, there's the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I'm planning on starting a Labyrinth story so be on the lookout for that as well. Please R&R and thank you for reading!**

**~MewAngelWings**


	12. One Bad Night

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm soooo sorry about how long it has taken for me to update! I've had both writer's block, dealing with school, college stuff, and I'm starting a blog so that has been taking up my time recently. I admit that the main reason for not updating was that my friend and I kind of left the Phantom phase and moved on to Sweeney Todd and Les Miserables and I'm busy making with a Passion of the Christ play my school is doing for Easter. But earlier today I saw the story in my documents and got a sudden desire to start writing for it again. Let's hope I stay with it more! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ALL RIGHTS GO TO GASTON LEROUX AND ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER! I ONLY OWN ERIKA AND ANY OTHER CRAZY CHARACTERS IN THIS!**

**~MewAngelWings**

As Erika was getting ready for bed later that night she saw the very same black mark that Erik had noticed earlier. She gently touched her finger tip to it and traced the lines of the mark. With a frustrated sigh she stopped looking at it and decided that she was going to have to keep it from Erik no matter what.

She knew that it would be difficult but figured it would be more difficult telling him about what it was. As she tried to sleep she attempted to push away the bad memories that tried to plague her mind. Erika fell into a fitful sleep that had silent tears running down her face the entire night.

Erik watched silently from the small opening of the attic door that led into Erika's room. He watched the tears running down her face and worried over what was causing them. As he closed the door he sat on one of the steps of the ladder and fell into thought.

He thought about everything and anything; from his Christine to coming here and meeting Erika. The Christine and Raoul of this time were different but yet the same and Erika was definitely him reincarnated. But he still had a difficult time trying to adjust to this world. So much had happened since he had arrived that he hadn't gotten the chance to readjust or think about his situation.

With a heavy and tired sigh he climbed down the ladder and went to his room where he silently thought and dozed until the sun came up.

**I know it was very short but the next one is coming tonight I promise you! My friend wrote it out and sent it to me and I just have to review it before publishing it. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! **

**~MewAngelWings**


	13. Emotional Morning

Erik woke up the next morning wondering when he actually fell asleep the night before. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and then looked around the room with disinterest. The last few weeks living here had been busy and a lot to take in and hopefully today would be a lay-low day…a crash resounded nearby, causing Erik to cringe. Maybe not…

He got up and dressed, wearing what the girls called "black skinny jeans" in the style that supposedly was popular and a white undershirt over him. He walked into the kitchen; opening the cupboard he was allowed in when there was another crash behind him. He went to pull his knife but grasped nothing and remembered that he had left it in his room the night before.

He looked behind him and there was Erika, a pan on the floor and her head in her hands. She looked up at Erik and saw his worried look which quickly made her pull herself together and pick the pan up.

"Morning," she said quietly. Erik gave a slight nod in response as he took in how tired Erika looked. Remembering her not-so-peaceful sleep last night he knew she must be emotionally exhausted.

As he went to get his breakfast he saw Erika's sleeve lift up a bit to reveal the same black markings he has seen previously. Now in the daylight he noticed that it was a long tattoo going up her forearm of a musical staff with notes on it.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"I got it when I was 18." Erika explained, knowing that her plan to hide it from Erik had already failed not even 24 hours after she promised herself to keep it a secret. "I was going through a lot in my life at the time and I had composed a song in my head to help me sleep at night. I would hum it to myself to get the bad memories to go away. So, because it meant so much to me I had the noted tattooed to my arm to remind me that I survived and I always will no matter what."

Erik slowly walked over to where Erika was standing and put his hand on her arm. "Can I see it?" He asked quietly. Erika nodded hesitantly and lifted her sleeve up the rest of the way to reveal the rest of the tattoo to Erik.

Erik gazed at the tattoo and noticed some scars peeking out from under the permanent ink and slowly grazed his fingers against them. Erika had hurt herself? Why? He wondered as he turned his attention back to the noted on her arm. He slowly hummed out the tune as he read the notes and Erika immediately froze.

The more Erik hummed the song the more recognizable it became to him. Soon he stopped humming as full realization came to him. This was his song; he had written it for a girl he had exchanged letters with before his obsession with Christine. The song that kept him alive in those dark times – the song he had written for the message-writer. His mind was reeling and spinning – was Erika the message-writer? That self-harmer? That person who had been with him in his dark time – and was going through hers?

Erika was squirming as his grasp became firmer and firmer at his thoughts. He released her and gazed at her with shocked eyes. "It was you," he whispered. "The girl who wrote to me every night."

Erika now knew that her secret was out and soon became angry. "So what if I am?! You became so obsessed with Christine that your letters stopped and just when I needed them! You were the only person I trusted with my secrets and the only person who kept me in reality during that time in my life! I broke the laws of time to write to you knowing that my previous self would be the only person in history to understand me! But I should've remembered the damn obsession with that bitch opera singer! I remembered the song, though. After you wrote it it came into my memory from being you and it became the only comfort I had! So you know what Erik? This is why I don't date, why I don't accept that I have feelings for you because I know that your mind is screwed up and it won't ever let any true sense come through! You're a man who is ruled by your pride and selfishness and you never once thought about the hurt girl you ditched for a woman who would never love you!" Erika was crying now but her speech had gotten Erik upset as well and he found himself yelling at her almost twice as loud.

"How dare you! You think I forgot you one purpose?! Sure I obsessed over Christine but never once did I forget the girl who would hurt herself and I constantly worried that I would find a note with your blood on it. I stopped my letters because I was afraid that I couldn't help you through whatever you were going through while telling you the shit that was my life. I was sure that my horrible stories from my past would only make you more depressed than ever and that I would read your last note telling me your final goodbye and that you would be gone!" Erik by this point had grabbed Erika by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Now that I know who you are I can see that you are still holding onto the past and it's hurting you; I see it in your eyes. On the outside you convince everyone that you're alright – that you're perfectly alright – but in your mind you're bursting at the seams trying to get out. It's going to kill you – you can't do it alone Erika!" he shouted.

Erika stared in shock at him as he stared back into her eyes. Once over her shock she glared full force at him.

"How do you know how I feel? How can you ever possibly understand what I've felt – what has happened to me? You'll never understand! I thought you did but I think that you've clouded your mind with so much music that you've forgotten!" she shouted, struggling in his grasp.

"Oh I know – I know exactly what has happened to you. You've been alone, cast aside, abused, hated, unwanted, used and hurt. I remember those days – those days that you would tell me that you had broken down and cut again after saying you were going to get help and those days where you would write to keep yourself alive. I remember those dark days. I want you to know that you can't do it alone. It WILL kill you Erika." As the truth of his words sunk in, Erika struggled, wanting to be alone if she cried.

"Let me go you bastard!" she said, wriggling under his hands trying to get away.

"Damn it all!" Erik said, grabbing her face and kissing her. At first Erika tried to fight away the electricity, but when she found how amazing it felt, she stopped her struggling. Erik pulled away and she glared at him.

"How dare you!" Erika yelled.

"How dare I? How dare I what? Show you that you're not alone? Show you that I will help you – no matter what it is? Show you that I love you?! That I fell in love with you, even during my focus on Christine, when we started writing those letters?" Erik asked, forcing her to look at him. Erika's eyes widened slightly at the word love, but other than that her visage remained sad. He kissed her again, more gentle this time. When he pulled away, Erika met his eyes, near tears. She embraced him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. A little shocked and unknowing of what to do, he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back. They stood like that for who knows how long – just supporting each other. When she had no more tears, Erika pulled away. Her eyeliner was running and her eyes were puffy and red. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed.

"I'm sorry – no one deserves to witness this hideousness," she joked, giving a small laugh and wiping at her eyes. Erik smiled softly and took her hand. He kissed her fingers gently. "If anyone knows about this, I'll have to kill you." She had returned to her cold exterior.

"Thank you for allowing me in for a few minutes," he whispered, bowing as he kissed her fingers again. He started out from the room before Erika called him back.

"I think we need to talk about those letters. But in a more collected manner."

**Well guys, here's the next chapter like I promised. Very tense, huh? Anyways, the feeling of the original chapter was cut from this since I wanted to add more emotion to Erika's back story. I've recently been struggling with the same stuff Erika has been struggling with and I'm currently getting help for it. The story with Erika's cutting was just something we were adding to the story to give it more depth but after this past year I can identify with Erika and how she feels. I added some emotional stuff in this based on how I felt everyday and still do feel sometimes so sorry that this chapter might be a little bit of a joy kill but it was in the original draft of the story with more added to it. Please review and I hope you guys have been enjoying the story! Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow.**

**~MewAngelWings **


End file.
